Oberth Class Destroyer
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com with a slight addition by me) A companion design to the Armor carriers, the Oberth-class destroyers served the United Earth Defense Forces orbital fleets, and also operated as far away as Mars. Like the Armor-class, the Oberth was designed before Earth had a good grasp of the alien technologies retrieved from the SDF-1, and as a result lacked in effectiveness compared to many smaller, newer designs. The Oberth class was a general purpose design with more range than the Armors, and with a heavier fixed forward beam armament. They also had a missile battery aft in the hull, although it could not fire as many missiles as the system on the larger vessels. Nor did the Oberth carry any fighters. Six large engines flanked the aft hull on both sides of the missile battery, and these gave the ships a reasonable maneuverability. Much like the Armor series, the Oberth class fought during the initial arrival of the Zentraedi fleet, when at least two of them were destroyed, and the ships were shown to be sitting ducks for the long range cannons used by the Zentraedi. No new Oberth vessels were built afterwards. In Dolza's attack on the planet, most of the remaining ships were destroyed. Those that remained served until shortly after the departure of the REF at which point they were decomissioned and placed in reserve on the moon. Model Type - Oberth Class - Space Destroyer Crew - 100 + 4 airgroup + 40 marines and cn support up to a maximum of 600 people total MDC By Location Main Hull 18 000 Hul per 40ft 125 Main Engines 3 000 ea Secondary Engines 1 000 ea Main Particle GUns 1 000 ea Secondary Particle Guns 500 ea Point Defense guns 125 ea Missile Launchers 2 000 ea Hanger Doors/Main Airlocks 1 500 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 8 Range - Essentially unlimited, but consumables will only last 10 months Statistics Height - 64m Length - 390m Width - 173m Weight - 145 000 tons Cargo - Combat ops can only be maintained for only one major space battle. Power System - Robotech:RRG Mk.3 or Mk.4 (from AMES-15) protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - Unknown but presumed to be billions of US dollars Weapons Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 2d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Secondary Particle cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 1d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Point Defense Guns (32) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 4km Damage - 2d4x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - ICBM Launchers (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship Range - 50 000km travelling at a speed of mach 10 Damage - 2d6x1000 nuclear Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time, 2 per melee Payload - 6 each Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and penalties -1 dodge vs other capital ships cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha +1 strike ranged Systems of Note Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Carried Craft 2 shuttles maximum References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG